


Accidental

by WilyMech



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mech Preg, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, accidental Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage is accidentally mech pregnancy.    Hound is pretty much shock and uncertain how to make things work.  Mirage and Hound just started their relationship.    Jazz pretty much mentor Mirage since the Towers fell.  It has fluffy ending/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unplanned Love Affair

When I was a Mechling my home was destroy. Dramatic yes but essentially I was a mechling still because I had yet to grow in my adult frame. At the time I did not know it but the reason I survived I was not home. The Towers was destroyed by the Decepticon hands. Each morning I see the sunrise of this planet called Earth. I shared these mornings with Hound and today he provided high grade engex. My helm is buzzing. It my day off and I am sitting here with my friend. I must be pretty intoxicated if my sentences are in fragments.

“The morning is beautiful, Mirage.” Spoke Hound even though his words were a bit slurred.

“It is a fresh start of the day promise.” Spoke Mirage taking another swig of the engex. 

“A wee bit early to be plastered.” Spoke Hound “You getting back from your last mission and not gone to bed yet.”

“Were you worried?” Queried Mirage moving closer to Hound. 

“Of course.” Spoke Hound tipping Mirages head to face him directly. “I was.” Kissing Mirage deeply so there glossaes entangle. Gently pushing Mirage back on to grass slowly massaging the other’s panel. Then Hound stop and sit for a moment. “Mirage, I do apologize.”

“Hound, why did you stop?” spoke Mirage

“I want you to be sober for an interfacing.” Spoke Hound in gentlest of smiles. “I love you.”

Mirage studies the sky as it slowly brightens up. “You knew I would not stop you. I want you to be my first and lover.” Put his hand on his helm. “Sober, I never would say that. I do love you. We have been here for a year out of stasis you spent months watching Sol rise and set with me.”

Hound watches his friend go to the Arc for much needed recharge. If Mirage persisted he would not be able to resist the desire for interfacing. It will be half a day before he meets up with Mirage in his quarters by then his system cleared of being intoxicated.  
Hound rings the door of Mirage’s quarters checking to see if there are no hard feelings for morning indescreation. His spark swirled in excitement seeing lithe figure open the door. The spy has grace and beauty in his movement as they enter the quarters. Hound gently kiss the other on his lips again cannot resist the temptation to hold the other in his servos and he forgot the real reason he came to check on Mirage. Guided Mirage to the berth.

Mirage did not remember when the last time he feels this good being held. Hound own earthy sent tantalize him and he often how his scent appeals to the scout. Hounds hands were touching his panel again at least one of them is the other explore the transformation seams. Mirage’s own array starting feel hot and molten as his fans kick in.

Hound smell his lover’s scent and desire for him grow. The scents of lubricant in Mirage’s valve tantalize him further than the morning did. Hound wants the scent again it arouse him further than any lover he had before. Mirage’s panel finally gave way to let his fingers slip in. Mirage gasp as his finger touch his seal. Hound watches Mirage writhe in pleasure and his own spike grew harder.

“First time.” Spoke Hound whispering in Mirage’s audio.

Moaning in bliss, Mirage barely process the words Hound utter. “Hound, don’t stop please.”

Hound adds another finger in the valve. “I doubt I can Mirage.”

Mirage his own hands explore Hounds frame slowly. He notice his legs spread further apart granting Hound further access to the valve. Mirage move his hand down to reach Hound’s to get him continue the sensations and waves of pleasure. Mirage hears a faint click but it did not register from whom. His hand found something hard long protruding from Hound. Hound issue moan of pleasure.

“Hound.” Spoke Mirage

Hound merely grin at Mirage in love in desire remove his fingers from the valve. Since he sufficiently stretches the valve so Mirage to take his spike. Mirage whine sat the emptiness and move to catch his hand. Hound took hand in his soaking in Mirage’s lubricant kisses the hand have the other mech kiss it as well. Mirage tastes his own lubricant look at Hound in surprise.

“Delicious.” Spoke Hound

Mirage looks down catches the Hound’s spike in his optics. “Yes.” A breathless moan of desire. “Hound, please more.”

Hound looks at his spike. “It is hard for you.” Taking Mirage’s hand guides it too the spike to smear the lubricant on it. Moans at the stroke on the spike. “Help me guide it in.”

Mirage notices the Spike is far harder now than before and Hound slowly guide the spike in. The gasp of pleasure fill his frame as the Spike firmly puts pressure on his seal. Hound captures his lips as the pain of the seal breaks from spike going further. 

“Tight.” Smile Hound licking the neck cables of Mirage. 

Hound begins thrust deeply teasing the nodes of the valve and Mirage moans deepening pleasure. Hound feels Mirage beckoning deeper and deeper until he finally reach the gestation chamber. Mirage is going climax soon as Hound love the new scent that produce. The lubricants making him slide deeper until he finally enter the chamber itself. His instinct is deposit all the transfluid inside the chamber some primal instinct fill him with pride. 

Mirage feels his valve clenches tight around Hound’s spike as the final lubricant washes over it. He looks at Hound as his lover reaches his own overload in his gestation chamber. Hound own spark chamber opens to reveal the spark of the scout. Mirage cries out and his own overload finally triggers the release of the spark that is in him.

The two sparks intertwine and merge with desire and love for each other. Mirage view of Hound is startling how much the younger mech loves and admires him. Hound love the beauty and grace of the spy and being able to share things that he found beautiful. The two sparks reach a crescendo together and the overload knock both mechs off line.

Hound awakens first with Mirage in his arms. The fluids of their interface are on Mirage’s thighs. The message is states that the interfacing once will get it out of their collective system. Hound remember how much Mirage desire him from the spark merge.

Hound held the spy tighter. “The spark merge.” Both he and Mirage never intended to spark merge it just happen. “Mirage, wake up.”

“Hound did we spark merge.” Spoke Mirage wake up with a start.

The scout merely nodded. “Mirage, you need to see Ratchet.”

Mirage frown at the internal chromo meter. “I will have to report to Jazz, after that I will visit Ratchet.

Jazz office

Jazz observe Mirage when he got to his office. Mirage has a fresh scent of cleansers about him and is moving much more stiffly shifting where the valve area is. Mirage when he join his interface protocols were not activated and the medic at the time gave him a date.

“Lets go to Ratchet.” Spoke Jazz even tempo

Mirage look up at him in surprise then nods.

Med bay.

Ratchet growl at the results of examination and check the medical records when the inhibitor was supposed to be placed in Mirage. Mirage is clearly sparked. The inhibitor was supposed to be placed in Mirage three vorns earliar. 

“Who is it?” ask Ratchet gruffly

“What is wrong?” spoke Jazz

“Mirage is sparked.” Spoke Ratchet “I was not aware that the noble has a lover?”

“Mirage….” Spoke Jazz

“Jazz, I will tell who it is but you promise me not to hurt him.” Spoke Mirage crisply

“Meaning.” Spoke Jazz irritated

“I promise.” Spoke Ratchet “Jazz.”

“Very well.”

Mirage looks down for moment. “We recently became lovers and we merge only once. I will tell him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hound sees Mirage sitting across from him as he felt his world came crashing down. He never expected Mirage to be carrying a sparkling. Ratchet added further bit of information that Mirage protected him from Jazz after a comm. 

“Hmmm you seem to be a million miles away.” Spoke a voice

“Wha Mirage?” ask Hound 

“Perhaps make it two million.” Snorts a bit laughter from Trailbreaker.

“Where did Mirage go?” ask Hound

“He left ten minutes ago after putting you stun silence.” Spoke Trailbreaker “So what is the problem, bro?”

“I don’t know where to begin Trailbreaker.” Answer Hound softly

“Do you care about, Mirage.” Answer Trailbreaker “ Sure he is not hard on the optics.”

Hound hung his head briefly. No it is not a simple matter liking a person even through the drunken confession he did love Mirage. In truth without liquid courage he never admitted to blue and white noble. Mirage was nearly in tears when he told him about the sparkling he is carrying. Also Mirage did not expect to be an active sire in raising the sparkling. Hound to say is devastated. Mirage did not want him.

“I care a great deal about Mirage.” Spoke Hound

“Have you ever tell him.” Spoke Trailbreaker taking swig of energon  
“Once when I was drunk.” Spoke Hound firmly

“Really Hound.” Spoke Trailbreaker raising an optic ridge. “Both you and Mirage are a lot alike when it comes to being in love with each other. Too afraid to admit how much you mean to each other.”

“How would you know that.” Spoke Hound evenly

Trailbreaker merely laugh at him. “It is so obvious when you two look each other. The twins even notice that so what happen.”

“He is carrying.” Spoke Hound

Trailbreaker looks at Hound for a moment. “Jazz had been mentoring since he is 15 vorns old and he had been with us 10 vorns. Obvious someone forgot to give Mirage an inhibitor. Hound, how do want to proceed?”

Hound peruses the thought of not knowing his own sparkling and not having Mirage in his life again. “I want to be part of their lives. Brother, it feels my world is crashing down.”

“I am your younger brother.” Smirk Trailbreaker “Tell Mirage how you really feel without high grade.”

“When did you get so wise.” Spoke Hound in a grin

“When my bro start acting like an idiot.” Answer Trailbreaker “Mirage is given you an out are going accept it.”

“By the pits, no.” answer Hound firmly.

“By the way bro,…” spoke Trailbreaker in faint smile. “I would avoid, Jazz, until he calms down.”

“Right.” Nodded Hound 

Prowl merely step out of the shadows and smile at his Lieutenant after Hound left to look for Mirage. “You did well.”

Hound merely took in Mirage’s scent as he stood at the door threshold. Mirage optics look waning it is not hard to figure he is crying. “Mirage, I want to say something to you. It was a shock. I will like to pursue the relationship.”

“The sparkling.” Spoke Mirage

“It is not going be easy.” Spoke Hound softly. “I mean I want to try to work things out.”

“Come in.” spoke Mirage

Hound looks at the barren room for a moment. “I know that sparkling changes things. We are not exactly bonded but I want to be a part of your lives.”

“I wanted you have a choice.” Spoke Mirage softly. “Ratchet states the sparkling will need minerals and transfluid to grow properly. He is going have WheelJack manufacture a substitute.”

“Mirage, how do you feel?” ask Hound concerned

“I feel…” spoke Mirage nervously. “that supplements will be found.”

“You are deflecting.” Spoke Hound softly in a knowing smile. “When you get matter of fact that means you are deflecting.”

“I feel ,I am in over my head.” Spoke Mirage in sad exhale 

“I will be there with for the sparkling.” Spoke Hound “I will like to proceed with our relationship slowly. If does not work out between us I still want to be part of the sparkling life.”

Several Hours later:

Hound leaves Mirage in a better mental state than before and heads directly towards Ratchet. The Medbay has tendency to flux from being super busy to a quiet roar but that not mean Ratchet is in a good mood. 

Hound makes a slight noise to gain the aged medic attention. “Ahem.”

“Hound.” Spoke Ratchet “How can I assist you?”

“It is about Mirage.” Spoke Hound sheepishly “I mean interfacing and sparklings.”

“You master the first part.” Spoke Ratchet snorted in mild disgust. “I knew you had lovers before why didn’t use contraceptive.”

“We weren’t thinking.” Spoke Hound. “I have my inhibitor.”

“Hound to state the obvious in the first part.” Spoke Ratchet glowering. “However, inhibitor inhibits the mech from carrying not preventing transfluid of the other mech. Speaking of which if you want a healthy sparkling Mirage needs to get that transfluid.”

“You want me interface with him.” Spoke Hound in shcok.  
“Spare me.” Spoke Ratchet getting a data pad out. “Here use this.”

“This has porn on it.” Spoke Hound in shock

“Oh please just imagine one of those mechs is Mirage.”

Hound just stared at Ratchet in total shock. “I cannot. I love Mirage too much for that.”

“You just started your relationship with him.” Spoke Ratchet. “I really don’t care how you get the transfluid in him. It obvious that you really care about him or you wouldn’t come here to face my wrath. Are either of you up to interfacing right now.”

Hound look at the datapad again it is a video format of porn. Both he and Mirage are not really ready for interfacing right now. “All right how long does this video.”

Three hours later

Hound never saw anything as graphic as the video. Hound imagines having Mirage in his arms as he whimper in deep pleasure. In the deepest throes of passions Mirage losing himself in sheer emotions and Hound could see how beautiful the spy is. The sheer thoughts of that came from watching the video. Hound feels his Spike grown hard. 

The door opens revealing the real Mirage. Hound knew he was not an illusion of his or Mirage’s. The Blue and White spy turns to look at the video screen. Mirage looks at Hound for a moment and his spike being erection.

“Mirage what are doing here?” whispered Hound

“Ratchet said you were having problems.” Spoke Mirage finding his array stimulated.  
“Ratchet wants us to interface.” Spoke Hound.

Mirage turn to the screen. “The porn is not working for you.”

“It is not real you.” Whisper Hound pulling Mirage on to his lap. “Open.”

Mirage array open and eagerly accepts Hound’s spike going in. Hound thrust deeply into the Spy and nibble on the cords of his neck. Hound release his transfliud into his lover.

“I thought we are going pursue our relationship slowly.” Spoke Mirage after the series of overloads. 

Hound merely laughs at that. “I am going ask Prowl and Jazz for courting you.”

Mirage optics darken at the thought. “Jazz will be difficult.”


	3. Reason Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage reason why he survived when others did not.

Mirage merely smiles as he enters his mentor’s office and he stop for a moment and ponders how he met the Autobots and the events lead up to him joining them. He was barely into the adult frame in fact not all the protocols were in place and he went to a rally on a dare from another Towers Mech. It was that rally that saved him the fate of most towerlings that day but also left in the world that not entirely friendly to the noble. Being a spy gave him a clearer picture of what happened. Mirage became a spy out of revenge for his home destruction, but now he has new life in him and he wanted more.

“How are ya going stand at tha door.” Spoke Jazz

 

“I was thinking about the past.” Spoke Mirage evenly. “Jazz, do you remember how we met?”

“Sure do.” Spoke Jazz looking at Mirage for the first time as he sits the opposite of him. “Ah saw tha potential in ya when yer trying to steal energon cubes.”

“I didn’t have Shannix back then.” Spoke Mirage in a grimace. “I didn’t know what a Shannix was.”

“Actually many towers didn’t know wha a shannix is.” Spoke Jazz in mirth. “Jus wave tha stick of cred and it pays for everythin.”

Mirage still has the credit stick of his family seal. He remembers when Megatron boasting the fact the Towers were destroyed and the roar of the crowd. How that crowd turn on him when they realize he was from the Towers. Megatron personally brought him to his quarters with a smirk. The tyrants words still mock him to this day.  
Flashback  
“For a Towers you are a pretty little thing.” Mused Megatron stroking Mirage’s cheak. “You are also very young just in your adult frame according to Soundwave.” Megatron’s hand touches Mirage panel. “I could face you senseless but my followers wouldn’t mind having a go at you.”

After the mechs and femmes at the rally drag him towards to Megatron. Mirage flinch at the future warlord touch. "It is not gentile world you lived in as sheltered mech."

“That would be rape.” Spoke Mirage for a first time.

“Indeed it would be.” Agreed Megatron in a grin. “Don’t worry towerling I have something else in mind for you. Right now I can tell that you feel dirty and defiled. “ Removing his hand Mirage’s panel and got the data stick held it in front of smaller mech. “Towers uses these sticks to pay for things and since the Towers are gone this thing is useless. You have no money.”

Mirage looks at the future warlord in fear. “You are not going rape me?”

Megatron merely grins evilly. “I going to throw out on the streets and how you survive is up to you. Many suffered as I had to provide amusement to your peers. “ Long claw scratches Mirage’s face plate. “Your frame is made of material that the only wealthy can afford.”

Mirage’s frame is filthy and dented from beatings he received from the street gangs. He learned the hard way that people reviled the Towers. Mirage at scraps of Energon he manage to procure and but hunger is newest sensation. Many suggested he could sell his frame like a common pleasure mech. Mirage had his pride still even though much of it is in towers. Many street mechs who could not meet the standards of Decepticons learned to avoid them. Soundwave was regarded highly but the feeling is mixed with fear. The Autobots were going through the streets. Mirage listens to what is being said. Mirage slowly making his way to the ruins of the Towers and the transport would not take his stick.

Mirage knew he needed extra energon not the scraps he try to stick to the shadows and made his way up two Autobots. The leader is name Jazz and Mirage observe him quietly from a far. Visor mech means the optics are not working correctly but however he is gauging the street mechs for recruits. Mirage could care less about the Autobot cause. The cubes were bait.

“Hey there.” Smiles the green mech known as Hound

Mirage wary optics looks at the two mechs for a moment he knew their designations by listening to their conversations. 

::He is intelligent.:: spoke Trailbreaker over private comm ::I suspect he is very young as well.::

“Your frame is lighter in color than it ought to be.” Spoke Hound handing an energon cube to Mirage.

Mirage look at the cube blankly. “What do I have to do for the cube?”

“A wary one.” Spoke Jazz in mirth

Mirage froze at Jazz remark and he thought the commander is gone. Jazz played him very well and avoided detection. The Head of Special Ops grin at this possibility of the new recruit. The mech gave nothing away even his designation but he realized who is in charge by watching.

“For now nothing.” Spoke Hound calmly

“Ah wished ta speak ta ya.” Spoke Jazz in serious tone. “Now eat up.”

Mirage merely frowns for a moment he took the cube slowly ingest some of it. Jazz clearly wants him fully energize for the next statement.

“Ya had been observing us fer awhile.” Spoke Jazz amused. “Ah also notice yer not part any group. Beneath that filth yer wearing tha frame is an expensive one.”

Mirage stops a moment and he received a beating from the streets because of it. “I am passing through the area.”

“I see.” Spoke Jazz noting the proper grammar and the accent from the Towers. “Can I interest you in getting check out by a superb doc. We are process evacuating the mechs here.”

“We are clearing this area out.” Spoke Hound in a friendly tone.

“Why did you give me the cube?” ask Mirage directly

“You are low on fuel.” Spoke Hound. "I figured you were not getting enough and could use a friend."

“Very well I will go see this Doc.” Spoke Mirage in finality seeing no way out of this group. "You hardly know me."

Medbay

Ratchet looks at the grimy mechling readings and frowms a bit. Like all the mechs and femmes came in he is also under fuel. Most the frame types were more practical in nature than racing type this mechling has. Unlike the mechs from the blocks that are being demolished this mechling has a sigma ability. It is not the reason he is under fuel. The computer ran his spark signatures against the living ones so Ratchet had ran against the deactivated Towerlings. The reason he survived was because he was not at the Towers when it was reduced to molten slag. The other reason he survived on the streets is because he learn to steal. 

“So what yer report Ratch.” Spoke Jazz in amusement

“Eh if I don’t know better he is a towerling.” Spoke Ratchet grumpily “I am also having Spark Signature being run and none of living mechs match so I move to dead ones.”

“Uh he is not deactivated.” Spoke Jazz

“All the Towers mechs and femmes were declared deactivated without seeing grey frames.”

Jazz smile grew even more. “So he is young.”

“15 vorns and the frame is newly acquired the adult systems are not even activated.” Spoke Ratchet grousing. “His recent memories of Megatron literally tossing him to the streets and I pretty certain he is from the Towers. “ Holding deactivated data shannix plug that all Towerling’s carry when canvassing areas outside of Towers. “This belongs de Ligier clan of the Towers and it is responds to the CNA.”

Jazz looks at the results of the deactivated mech’s file on Mirage de Ligier young lord of 15 vorns. “So he wants to return to the Towers.”

Ratchet even frowns at that. “The Decepticons tormented him with the fall of the Towers. It is the last thing Lord Mirage needs to see. Plus these injuries came from the ghetto he managed to be in. Many took their resentment on the mechling for the Towers excesses. I guess it is small mercy he wasn’t raped.”

Jazz smirks at Ratchet. “I was told to recruit for Special Ops.” Lightly touching Mirage’s helm and stroking it softly. “I doubt you will be able to keep him here.”

Present

Jazz frowns at the memory finding Mirage at the site of the Towers. The Decepticons left nothing of the Towers other than molten slag the mechling sank to his knees. Jazz took Mirage in to arms as mechling struggle to get close to the Towers. Prowl watches them closely and he lead Mirage back to base. Mirage withdrew quietly and develops a shell Jazz guess it is his time being on the streets. 

“Mirage, I saw you when you were most vulnerable.” Spoke Jazz at his best pupil. “I just want not to see you hurt again.”


	4. The Ghetto

When Optimus ordered the neighborhoods near the Towers were to be evacuated Hound and Trailbreaker volunteer to help. Hound first to see the disparities of the between the streets are near the Towers than the actual Towers. A grubby youth try to steal some of the cubes that ration to Trailbreaker and himself. The leader Special Ops caught the youth. Deep green mech studies the would be thief and his nose detected different types of metals in the frame. Which is odd considering that the metals are more expensive than one use in building frames in the ghettos the scout merely frown at the stranger whose arms being held by Jazz. 

“Ah this brings back my youth.” Grinned Jazz holding the theif. “Ah guess was better thief. Light frame interestin.”

“We have to be careful of our rations.” Grumbled Trailbreaker “Sir why are you here?”

“Ah thought my experience will be of use.” Spoke Jazz smelling the filth. “Have you ever heard of the wash racks ye smell.”

Hound merely looks at the golden optics of the mech. “Clever.”

“Meaning?” ask Jazz

“I am not a detective.” Spoke Hound “The filth he covers himself is masking the real scent of his frame. There are some injuries but it is superficial like the filth. I daresay he is not from the ghettos.”

Jazz turns the mech to face his visor. “Gold optics thas is rare here but most by blows optics are blue or red. Gold color is common for the inbred nobles of the Towers.”

The mech breaks free of Jazz’s grasp and fled down the alley. 

“Good call Hound.” Spoke Jazz in mild amusement  
“So what now?” spoke Trailbreaker

“I want him.” Spoke Jazz. “Ah know he is not from here but he is traveling to the Towers. He is a noble.”

“They are all dead.” Spoke Trailbreaker

“His frame smells like Towerling frame.” Spoke Hound. 

“Ah guess he thought to disguise it.” Spoke Jazz in a grin. “It makes sense to do so. In most case but Hound sense smell can detect metals qualities.”

“Metals have different smells.” Spoke Hound. “The filth is newer on him than the other mechs here.”

“So basically we need to lure him out.” Spoke Trailbreaker

“He is hungry.” Spoke Jazz in a smirk. “He wants a cube and that is his weakness.”

Hound could tell that Jazz is very much intrigue with the thief. Hound track feral animals before in the wild. Hunger is driving the mech now. “If he an animal he would be dangerous.”

“Hound.” Spoke Jazz curious

“I smell the metal but I also scented injuries on his frame.” Spoke Hound. 

Jazz frown a bit and look at the ghetto and see other mechs group together. “If he from another district tha wealthy there are many who wish him harm.”  
Jazz learn about an deca-orn that the Decepticons dump a mech in question on the opposite end of the district. Many the gangs steal what they can use from the new comer. The rumor is the newcomer is soundly beaten and just many refuse to aid him. The mech grew wary of the ghetto. Many watch him scrounge for food and learn to disguise his frame. 

“You had been asking question about me?” spoke a voice behind him.

Jazz and Hound turned around to see the lithe form of the mech and his gold optics. “Hound, here detected some curious anomalies about ye.”

The other mech did not respond looks at each one carefully. “Why are the Autobots are here?”

“The Towers is molten slag and the radiation is too dangerous for the ghetto inhabits to remain.” Answer Trailbreaker

The gold optic mech slowly digest the news. “Jazz, Trailbreaker and Hound.”

Hound knew he had been watching them for a while and did not run far from them. “You want a cube.”

“Ah not easily impress.” Smiled Jazz. “Ye had been watching us for some time but most of my fellow Autobots are moving the mechs here.”

“I am already dead.” Spoke the mech quietly. “I sense you will not help me in achieving my true objective.”

“Headin to tha Towers, yeah we will.” Spoke Jazz in serious tone. “Ye needin tha energy but it will be wasted on mech who wants to die.”

Last day in the Ghetto.

Hound detected the youth again watching him. Like a skittish turbo-fox he approach the gold optic mech slowly deliberately in his movement. It was the next cycle and even Hound knew the ghetto nights are cold to the frame and so recharge was not easy on him. Most likely he recharged one optic on, Hound suspects the youth very much wants to live but he lost everything even his own identity. Ratchet declared all the occupants of the Towers deactivated. 

“Here.” Spoke Hound grabbing lithe mech’s hand placing a cube in it.

The lithe mech took a few sips from the cube. His systems started up again and made him lethargic. It gave Trailbreaker time to erect a force field around them. The lithe mech’s optics lit up once he realize his escape route is cut off. 

“What do I have to do for a cube?” ask the lithe mech

“A wary one.” Spoke Jazz in mirth

Mech froze at Jazz remark and he thought the commander is gone. Jazz played him very well and avoided detection. The Head of Special Ops grin at this possibility of the new recruit. The mech gave nothing away even his designation but he realized who is in charge by watching.

“For now nothing.” Spoke Hound calmly

“Ah wished ta speak ta ya.” Spoke Jazz in serious tone. “Now eat up.”

The mech merely frowns for a moment he took the cube slowly ingest some of it. Jazz clearly wants him fully energize for the next statement.

“Ya had been observing us fer awhile.” Spoke Jazz amused. “Ah also notice yer not part any group. Beneath that filth yer wearing tha frame is an expensive one.”

The lithe mech stops a moment and he received a beating from the streets because of it. “I am passing through the area.”

“I see.” Spoke Jazz noting the proper grammar and the accent from the Towers. “Can I interest you in getting check out by a superb doc. We are process evacuating the mechs here.”

 

“We are clearing this area out.” Spoke Hound in a friendly tone.

“Why did you give me the cube?” ask Mirage directly

“You are low on fuel.” Spoke Hound. "I figured you were not getting enough and could use a friend."

“Very well I will go see this Doc.” Spoke Mirage in finality seeing no way out of this group. "You hardly know me."

Next day

Hound observes the clean mech in rec room drinking his cube. In truth he never guess the mech is blue and white in coloration. Hound watches the mech getting up moving grace and beauty of his frame type. It is the same one from the Ghetto.

“Why are you staring at me?” spoke the mech standing out of reach.

“You are moving much better.” Spoke Hound for a moment. “They hurt you bad.”

“Yes.” Spoke the mech. “It still hurts not so much. Thank you for your concern.” The gold optics narrowed quite a bit. “Why are you staring at me?

“I find your frame beautiful” answer Hound “I am sorry that you lost everything.”

The mech just blink in surprise. “You are kind, I am Mirage. It is the designation I was given.” His optics grew in sadness. “The Doctor Ratchet says it will take my sensor nets return to normal it will take a while. Hound, thank you for the cube you gave me.”

Hound lost what the mech is saying after Mirage gave him a dazzling smile.


	5. Shifts in Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints to Mirage's past.

Hound now looksfor Mirage in the present he is in the training room practicing hand to hand combat with a drone. Mirage move in grace of dancer carefully choreograph moves in defeating the drone.

“Enjoying the show?” ask a melodic voice

“Mirage, why do you love me?” ask Hound

Mirage optics flicker for a moment. “Hound you made me want to live instead of existing and waiting for a Decepticon to extinguish my spark. “

Hound vented a lot. “It is not what I meant to say. Mirage, I do love you and I am just not very good with words. When we spark merge I never thought you would love me.”

Mirage sits down and motions for Hound to sit. “For the longest time I was angry at the Universe. I was out when the Decepticons attacked my home and it was on a stupid dare. I let Jazz mold me into Special Ops agent and I enjoyed it when I sabotage their base and watch the Decepticons base. It brought me nothing, but an emptiness no matter how many bases I destroyed it will not bring back the Towers.”

Hound listens to Mirage for a moment. “So what change?”

“Earth change me.” Spoke Mirage in a faint smile. “Your love for the organic world and for the first time I didn’t have to fight or destroy something.”

Hound grins at Mirage. “You love me for me.”

Mirage leans over and kisses Hound. “I do.” Grabs Hound’s hand and grins a bit. “Would you like to come to Medbay with me?”

Hound furrow his optics in concern. “Is there something wrong with the Sparkling.”

Mirage just smiles a bit. “Nothing I know of, but Ratchet is going record an image of the Sparkling today.”

Hound nodded with excitement at Mirage leading him to Medbay. Ratchet glance up from a device that examines the spark. “So it is the two of you today?”

“The sparkling got bigger?” ask Hound nervously

“At this stage it is more distinct and easier to record from the Carrier Spark.” Snorted Ratchet “The other matter is proto-form.”

“Does that mean we picks it’s color?” spoke Mirage 

“Nope.” Spoke Ratchet “This is not the state of the art sparkling facility where the affluent gets choose what is expressed in the Proto-form. I can tell you this somethings like the optics will be expressed in Hound’s favor. How things are working out?”

“We are still muddling through it.” Answer Hound sheepishly

Mirage actually hummed in agreement but Ratchet smiles inwardly. Ratchet Ping Prowl that Hound will be late for patrol duty.

“Ratchet?” ask Mirage 

“Yes.” Spoke the Chief Medical Officer

“Can you give Hound the data pad.” Spoke Mirage

Ratchet merely smiles at the spy. “It is very healthy.”

Hound vented sigh of relief. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.” Spoke Mirage

Hound winces at the internal chromo-meter and realizes he is late for his patrol. “I should be going. Trailbreaker and I are on patrol scouting new resource of Energon.”

“Not to worry alerted Prowl you are here.” Snorted Ratchet putting the scanner away and as Mirage slowly getting up. “If you like I will let you know when the next appointments.”

Hound and Mirage did give their farewells. Ratchet merely smiles at them.

Few clicks later

Prowl watches Hound as he joined the meeting for the debriefing. “I remember when I saw Bluestreak’s spark for the first time. No matter how much logic from the battle computer it could never diminish the joy of seeing it the first time.”

Hound stop briefly look startled. “Sir, my spark swelled in pride and joy.”

“Mirage then has chosen well.” Noted Prowl

 

Patrol duty

Hound resumes his patrol with Trailbreaker for a long time he is happier than he normally. Trailbreaker merely smiles knowingly and also notices that Hound not paying attention to his surroundings. Trailbreaker took in the surroundings for a moment.

“You seem happy, Hound?” ask the tactician

“Mmm Breaker?” ask Hound “I had been distracted thanks Breaker.”

“How is Mirage, doing?” ask Trailbreaker as his engine rev’s up.

“How do you know I had been with him?” ask Hound

Trailbreaker laughs at Hound. “Well you were late and Ratchet pinged us you are going to be. Also you have that goofy grin whenever you had been with Mirage.”

Hound field up with embarrassment. “He is doing well.” 

Trailbreaker field is smugness at his older brother. “Prowl is being lenient.”

“Mirage, did give me a recording of the sparkling.” Spoke Hound not wanting to go into Prowl private confidence.”

Trailbreaker fell silent for the first time so that is the reason why he was with Ratchet and Mirage. Hound processors and his spark are closer to being in sync. Whereas the Noble always in love with Hound from the beginning. It is painful to see a mech proud as Mirage practically pine for Hound. Trailbreaker saw that Mirage found his place with the ,Autobots, and there were bumps in the roads. Hound is blind to grown mech Mirage is now not that awkward mechling when they first met. 

Hound finally did see Mirage is an adult. Mirage never seems to hold it against him or fault Hound. Trailbreaker thought that the spy by nature is very reserved and very gentle behind the snobbish exterior. Of late Mirage confidence is growing enough to give advice to Sunstreaker and Tracks about some oil and polish that the planet has to offer. 

“Hound, how long have you been in love with Mirage?”

Hound field spike up with joy at the question. “Mirage, moves with grace of a dancer and his spark is beautiful inside. I fell for him when I notice back then he will hide from the Autobots. It was the early days when he join our cause.”

Trailbreaker had seen Mirage hug the wall and farthest point away from his detractors. Many saw the Noble as being elite not an Autobot. Mirage associated with very few outside of Prowl and Jazz. The war weighed heavily on Mirage and death of his peers in the Towers. 

Hound continued on. “I would sit with him privately and let him grieve for his home. Mirage blamed himself for their deactivations. Jazz work him hard. Trailbreaker, Mirage just wants the war over and he gentle and loves animals. Mirage, has a great sense of humor and keen intellect. It is the little things I guess."


	6. Working things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hound decides a more active role.

Jazz looks up as Hound entered his office. It is funny the thing that scares him more than Megatron’s fusion cannon, Soundwave’s telepathy and little monsters, and Starscream screeching , is his second’s lover. Meister scared the pit out of Mirage during early training. It was Mirage who alerted Prowl to Meister being active. Jazz view Mirage as one of his own creations afterwards and kept an optic on the mechling who grew into a mech. Jazz owed his existence to Mirage’s quick thinking. 

“Hello Hound.” Spoke Jazz softly

“Hi Jazz.” Spoke Hound in nervous “I wanted your permission to pursue a relationship with Mirage.”

Jazz visor flash in bemusement. “I think Mirage gave you that permission.”

“Well you are his mentor.” Spoke Hound looking at the seated mech behind the desk. 

“We are more than that.” Spoke Jazz crisply. “Mirage, means a lot to me. I forgot he grew up and well I will help him raise the sparkling.”

Hound look at his superior in surprise. “I am honored to have you in my sparkling’s life. “ Choosing his words very carefully to get his message across to Jazz right now. “I have no attention not to take responsibility to the sparkling. There is a chance things will not work out with Mirage, but I am the sire and I will be active in that role.”

Jazz visor lights up in surprise and scrutinizes Hound as he is a Decepticon. “I see. Hound I think we better leave this.”

Hound knew a dismissal if he ever heard one and exit the office. Prowl stood in front of him raises his optic ridge in mild surprise. Hound heave a heavy exhale from his vent and lean against the wall. Prowl reach out to steady him.

“Are you well, Hound?” spoke Prowl gently

Hound looks up at Prowl in surprise and his vocalizer stalled.

Prowl optics gaze were even. “Ah Jazz is not in a receptive mood.”

“Sir.” Spoke Hound looking at the SIC

“Jazz has grown to be protective of Mirage.” Spoke Prowl steadying Hound. “Come with me.”

Hound follows Prowl to Mirage’s quarters and knocks. Mirage answers the knock and looks at both mechs in puzzlement then allows them to open. Gestures them both to enter.

“Prowl.” Spoke Mirage 

“Jazz is being Jazz.” Spoke Prowl gently. “The old ways of the Special Ops is to have a program that allows for another persona to exist in processor. Jazz particular persona is called Meister and that is the one that was used to infiltrate the Decepticons.”

“It is a practice that is no longer in use.” Spoke Mirage evenly as both Hound and Prowl manage to find a seat in his quarters.

“What happen?” ask Hound

“Basically Meister wanted to take over.” Answered Prowl. 

“Alerted Prowl to what is going on.” Spoke Mirage quietly

Hound knew that Mirage is actually upset and he move closer to the spy to reassure him. Prowl gets up and heads to the door. 

“Prowl?” ask Mirage

Prowl merely smiles at the spy. “I will handle Jazz. Jazz nearly lost you and Bluestreak because of the program. Plus you two can use the time.”

Hound nods for Mirage to follow Prowl to the hallway.

“Are you sure about this?” ask Mirage privately

“I am sure.” Smiles Prowl. “To Jazz, Mirage, you are that lost little waif.”

“When I saw Bluestreak for the first time.” Frown Mirage “Jazz told him I will be his older brother.”

“I know.” Smiled Prowl fondly at the memory and at Mirage. “Blue was so happy at having a brother he talk 30 minutes non-stop about it.” Placing his hand on Mirage’s sholder. “Hound is waiting for you.”

Mirage returns to see Hound on his berth in a grin. “Family.”

“Yeah I know.” Spoke Hound in a cheerful grin. 

Mirage move to the berth and lay down next to Hound. “You went to see Jazz.”

“Yeah I did.” Smiles Hound kissing Mirage’s nose.

“What kind of angry is Jazz?” ask Mirage

“Cold Angry.” Answer Hound capturing Mirage lips. “Don’t worry so much.”

Mirage moves to lays on his stomach for a moment. Hound hands move to the interface panel and releases it. “You are in the mood.”

“Are you oppose to this.” Smiles Hound

Mirage feels Hound’s hands on his spike and lets out a gasp. “No not really.”

Hound smiles as strokes Mirage’s spike. Touches the seal that remains on there and notices it growing hard in his hands as he teases it. “Still half the virigin.”

“Am not!” squeaks Mirage as he turns to face Hound

“Your spike has a seal on it.” Smirks the Tracker “Lesson two it is my turn use my valve. Your turn to spike.” Hound interface panel opens. “Mirage, explore the valve.” Slowly guiding the lithe mech fingers to expand the valve. “Mmmmmm very good.”

“Wet.” Spoke Mirage in awe

Hound merely smiles as he guides Mirage’s spike in his valve. Mirage optics lit up in awe and his mouth made a small “O” of surprise. Mirage tentatively thrust in very gingerly. “You can go harder, Raj.”

“It is about control?” ask Mirage 

“That is it.” Spoke Hound sensing Mirage picking up the tempo. “It is about control. However, it is going take a lot of practice.”

Mirage is about to say something as Hound overloads and he has his own release. Mirage collapses on top of Hound and offline his optics for a moment. Only to be awaken when Hound begins to nudge him.

“I spoke with Jazz about the sparkling.” Spoke Hound. “I want to be active in his life.”

Mirage merely smiles at Hound he can tell that the Scout is determined. “I am sure Jazz will warm up to this.”

Hound teasingly kisses Mirage on his mouth. “Wash-racks.”

“Wash-racks.” Spoke Mirage in an even tone

“Yeah nothing like water and interfacing.” Smiles Hound.

 

“Your still in that mood.” Smiles Mirage

“Yeah I want that valve of yours.” Spoke Hound in a grin. “So you have to get off me.”


	7. The Proto-form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new sparkling is announce when they start develop a Proto-form by the medics to the head or leader of the group. The reason why they do after a sparkling gets enough energy for the spark it means that it won't fade away. At that time the Carrier will know the sparkling designation.

The Protoform

Hound leads Mirage to the wash racks. Mirage merely locks the door and slowly turns on the water. It had been ages since Mirage feels he got decently clean. The servants at the Towers help him clean his frame and it is common to have another clean hard to reach places. Hound began to clean the seams on his back and meticulously clean out the gunk in the plates. Mirage merely sighs softly and holds him to the wall. 

“Where did you learn to clean like that?” 

Hound merely smile at Mirage. “Before the war I was cyber animal keeper and I clean them often. “

“I am cyber fox?” ask Mirage turning arch optic ridge at Hound

Hound laughs. “No, you are far better than a fox.” Opens Mirage panel and slips his finger in valve. “Much better than a fox.”

“I am eternally grateful for the animals.” Whimper Mirage in pleasure

“Good training.” Hound nibbles Mirage vent on his helm. “I learn other things elsewhere?”

Mirage feels Hounds enters him and sighs in relief at each thrust. Hound deposit another transfluid in Mirage’s valve and resumes his cleaning. 

“Here is some wax.” Mused Hound

Mirage optics look at the wax merely smile for a moment. “I would use the regular wax right now.”

“The wax is special?” Hound look at inquire

Mirage smiles softly. “Sunstreaker gave me a human site that makes wax and polish that is in his words “decent.”” 

Hound looks at then notice the writing is in Italian. Optimus gave each Autobot an allowance to buy things that want from this planet. Hound chooses to spend his allotment on the Audobon Society book of birds with original posters. Prowl just look at him oddly for the next month and merely look at the history of the Earth as a side note. 

“Special occasion.” Nodded Hound understandingly.

“Some of the waxes that Wheeljack have a scent on them even though they unscented. Personally I cannot tell if they do or not.” Spoke Mirage softly. “During missions even though use something mask my scent , Ravage, was able to track me.”

“It is true that waxes do have scent.” Spoke Hound. “I see now why the waxes were tested on me for detection. “

“That particular wax has unique scent to it.”

“So you have duty shift coming up?” ask Hound

“Yes, Jazz’s number one nemesis paperwork.” Grinned Mirage “After that shift on monitor duty with Red-Alert.”

Prowl is just about creative in finding work for mechs on the Ark. Most mechs prefer the open road of a patrol than duties in the Ark. Mirage is no exception even though he understood why he cannot go on patrol. Red-Alert is very good at his job. Hound discovered the security director has a good inkling when humans come to near the base. Humans often come here to camp and explore the natural surroundings but that does make things harder. Optimus Prime learned that the Park Rangers were in charge of making sure the area is safe for others. Hound use a holo projection of them to redirect the humans.   
“Jazz really does not like the aspect desk duty of Special Ops?” ask Hound

“He spends more time trying figure when Mardi Gras is than working on the paperwork.“ Mirage vented in annoyance. “Hound, what is Mardi Gras?”

“It is giant party that happens in New Orleans.” Spoke Hound 

“New Orleans.” Spoke Mirage opening the washrack

“I doubt Optimus or Prowl will let him go to Mardi Gras.” Smiles Hound “I mean it is a big deal with the humans.”

“So it is sacred celebration.” Spoke Mirage

“Nope, it last about fort night.” Spoke Hound “In human terms if Jazz walks in root mode none humans will bat an eye lash.” Mirage gave Hound a lost look. “Dim their optics.” Hound notices that they reache Jazz’s office. “Have a good day.”

Next day

Mirage came out recharge feeling heavy and his center of gravity shifted. Hound immediately sense his movement. 

“Something is a matter, Mirage?” 

“I just feel heavy.” Spoke Mirage

Ratchet is in a cheery mood as both Mirage and Hound walk in. Mirage listed all his symptoms including the change of center of gravity. The medic merely nodded at the carrier. After the series of tests and Ratchet merely smiles at the two in his med-bay.

“Well the sparkling is fine.” Spoke Ratchet in a grin. “Mirage is next phase where the sparkling is going create his proto-form mass. “

“How long does that last?” ask Hound

“A month or two.” Spoke Ratchet in a snort “Month in Mirage’s case because he is a light frame. Once the proto-form gets big enough it will separate from the carrier. That is always fun.”

“Does this affect my movements.” Spoke Mirage

“It slows you down and you won’t be able transform.” Grinned Ratchet

“After this phase.” Ask Hound

“Humans have a lovely term called “Labor” and Mirage experience something similar.”

“Will he have pain blockers?’ ask Hound

“Unless he absolutely needs them.” Answer Ratchet “I suppose you want to tell the crew. It what mechas do during the start of the phase and as doctor I suppose it is my duty to inform Optimus Prime.” Closing Mirage up and putting the scanner away. “It is the reason why I join the Military medics because dealing carriers is just annoying. So what is poor sparkling designation going be?”  
“Pathfinder.” Spoke Mirage “He is more like his sire than me in personality.”

“That is not an improvement.” Spoke Ratchet writing the designation. “I suppose it is a good thing that he gets a practical alt mode. “

“So he would look like me.” Spoke Hound excited

Ratchet look at him askance. “A proto-form looks like grey liquid form that oozes around. Yours will have blue or green color in the lines where minerals amass to grow plates. “ 

“Blue or Green?” ask Hound

“Actually in color in the nanites but that is a guess.” Smirks Ratchet. “I finally got your inhibitor ready Mirage after you deliver. Jazz forgot to let you know that you needed one. “


	8. The Sparkling Annoucement

The New Sparkling Announcement

It is tradition for the medic to announce to group or family member that a sparkling will emerge. Ratchet had done this a number of times on Cybertron but this is the first on Earth. The Sparkling igniting is not always a sure thing because most ignitions fizzled out before the Proto-form stage. So the medic will come in announce the ignition of a spark has survived and new member is coming. The Last time Ratchet did this was for Bluestreak for Jazz and Prowl. 

Ratchet vents took intake as he spoke. “It is with great honor that Primus has blessed the union of Hound and Mirage with a sparkling known as Pathfinder to join us.”

“Wait a fragging minute?!” spoke Cliffjumper waltzing up to Ratchet as the other Autobots were processing the information. “How did Towers get sparked in first place?” 

“By Fragging.” Spoke Ratchet

“This is the reason he was assigned for monitor duty.” Spoke Red Alert

Inferno touch his bonded on the arm to comfort the security director. The exchange is not lost on Mirage as Red Alert walk to the former noble and smile at him.

“Are you okay?” ask Mirage “I can leave for a few minutes.”

Red-Alert merely studied the optics of the former noble and nodded as Mirage lead them to hallway. 

“It was unexpected.” Spoke Red-Alert softly for the first time that noble did not speak. “Inferno and I are bonded and we wanted a sparkling before the war. We were close to the Proto-form phase and I was carrying.”

“You still grieve for the sparkling.” Spoke Mirage in deep understanding.

“You must think I am being silly.” Nodded Red-Alert

Mirage weighed his response carefully. “These last few months I had learn that you are far from silly, Red-A;ert. It is hard to get to know you. “

Red-Alert nods grimly. “Inferno is coming.”

Mirage nods and looks at the Security Director. “Would like to stay or go?”

“Go.” Spoke Red-Alert “It is rude to leave this joyous occasion.”

“It will be cruel to make you stay.” Spoke Mirage softly. “I know it is not proper but you do not have to stay. “

“Ahem.” Spoke Inferno with slight clearing of the vents. “It is kind of you consider us, Mirage. Congratulations on the Sparkling. Red-Alert let us go back to our quarters.”

Red-Alert gave Mirage a thankful look.

Jazz came out to the hallway and his visor lights up in approval. “Our friends are waiting for your return.”

Mirage joins Hound as bunch of mechs are playing music. Ratchet is taking a cube of high grade in the corner and avoiding questions from the Vector Sigma sparked mechs. The minis were most vocal about it some were joyous and others snicker. Smokescreen has a new pool of what the alt mode of the new sparkling will be.   
Bluestreak door wings droop a bit as Mirage walks up to him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Mirage is not sure what to say. Hound put his hand on Bluestreak’s arm and gently reassure the young Praxian. 

“Blue, I could hardly believe it myself.” Spoke Mirage softly

Bluestreak regards Jazz protégé like an older brother and always saw Mirage as such. Jazz took the mechling just in his final frame under his wing taught him to be a spy. Bluestreak secretly idolizes Mirage as a sparkling to his adult frame. He even ask Jazz that Mirage is his older brother once. Jazz visor lit up in surprise. Prowl came in stroke his wings when Jazz told him the truth of nature of relationships. 

“You never accepted Jazz’s words.” Spoke Mirage hugging Bluestreak

“Because they are wrong, Raj.” Smiled the Saboteur 

Bluestreak wings lifted up at his carrier’s voice. “I said you are my brother no matter what.”

“Blue, you take after Prowl in the stubbornness.” Spoke Mirage

Hound merely smiles at the secret family on the Arc. Jazz’s anger seem out of place if it is just professional relationship with Mirage. 

“I never had seen, Mirage, happier.” Spoke Bluestreak softly to Hound

“What?” ask Hound looking startled.

Bluestreak looks at Hound seriously. “Mirage, always well in love with you. In private his optics will light up discussing you and when you entered the room. His optics dimmed when you are with Trailbreaker, Mirage, was jealous of him.”

“Trailbreaker is my younger brother.” Spoke Hound 

“At the time, Mirage, did not know that.” Spoke Bluestreak There is a pause in Bluestreak conversation as if the young Praxian decided to change his mind about something. “Jazz was upset when I told that Mirage is my brother. Jazz, saw him just as an operative then, a tool to be used and castaway. I saw Mirage around the base crying and trying put up a brave front being alone. “

“Mirage, was rather young still when he join.” Spoke Hound 

“Towers, would cast him aside.” Spoke Bluestreak

“Ah I see now where you going, Bluestreak” spoke Hound in cheerful smile. “Even if Mirage was not carrying I will still love him. I will not cast him aside.”

Bluestreak frame relax from the tension and worry. “It does not matter.”

“Bluestreak, it does matter to you.” Spoke Hound touching gently on the shoulder of the younger mech. 

Bluestreak smiled a bit. “Jazz, kept him alone away from others he trained. I don’t know what happened to him on the streets but I gather it wasn’t pleasant. Hound, Mirage told me that you gave him a cube and how much it meant to him. “ Bracing himself at the memories. “They hurt him bad.”

“Blue, he has change for the better.” Spoke Jazz softly approaching the two. “I mean he feels more confident than I ever seen him. “

Month Later

Hound wipes the sheen away from Mirage;s helm as he holds the new sparkling in one of his arms. The seams of the Sparkling have both blue and green lines on him. Mirage optics lit up weakly at Hound and Pathfinder. 

“He looks more like you.” Spoke Mirage weariness. Ratchet is right labor drain the former noble. “Where is Ratchet?”

Hound smiles at Mirage as puts Pathfinder in his arms. “Ratchet said he is going out few minutes so we can bond with Pathfinder.” The scout went for the cube that Ratchet left for Mirage. “Mirage…”

Mirage understood what Hound wanted to say. “Hound, I loved you since the day you gave me the cube. You were my knight in shining armor.”

Hound merely grins at Mirage. “I love you and never really realize it. I guess we have to start somewhere.”

Author note:


End file.
